How to get to Heaven
Just follow these steps, and you'll be sure that Jesus will save you from His wrath when He returns to Earth. Note: Doing good deeds while you're still alive in Earth won't save you from God's wrath, no matter how many they are. Good deeds doesn't count. Another note: Before you read the first step, be sure to click here first-----> How to Pray to Jesus These are the steps: * Beg Jesus with all your heart (that you are really sorry) for forgiveness of all the sins that you have committed since the beginning of your life. 'If you beg Him for forgiveness with all your heart, then it's really sure that Jesus will forgive you. * '''Accept Jesus as Your Lord and Savior. '''Trust Jesus as your ONLY HOPE of getting to Heaven. After you did this, tell it to Jesus that you accepted Him, then it's really sure that you are saved by Jesus Himself from His own wrath. * '''Thank Jesus for saving you by dying on the cross for all of your sins. '''After you did this step, then it's really sure that you have your first reward stored in Heaven! Don't worry, your rewards will not be stolen by anyone. Matthew 6:19-21 says, ''"Do not store up for yourselves treasures on Earth, where moth and rust destroy, and where thieves break in and steal. But store up for yourselves treasures in Heaven, where moth and rust do not destroy, and where thieves do not break in and steal. For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also." * '''Beg Jesus for the Power of the Holy Spirit, and also '''seek help to Him for your weaknesses. After you did this, you can feel the Power of the Holy Spirit living in you, at the same time, your weaknesses are now turning to strengths slowly depending on your work. * Now that you have done all of the previous steps, then '''it's time to store as many rewards in Heaven as you can! Now that you can feel the power of the Holy Spirit, you are now determined to do good deeds which can increase your rewards in Heaven. This is the Power of the Holy Spirit: # You are now determined to spread to the whole world the good news (accepting Jesus as your Lord and Savior will save you already from His wrath) # You are now determined to make Jesus happy (which is by following his commandments), no matter the difficulty. Memory Verses: * John 3:16 says, "For God so loved the world that He gave His One and Only Son, that whosoever believes in Him shall not perish, but have eternal life"''' * '''John 14:6 says, "I am the Way, the Truth and the Life." * John 3:17 says, "For God did not send His Son to condemn the world, but to save the world through Him." ' ' ' ' Category:Jesus Loves Us Wiki Category:How to get to Heaven